User blog:Swimswimfruit/Marcus saves the day
Oh...Welcome...How suprising for you to be here. I guess i did miscalculate one thing after all...I didn't think he had the intention of calling you out so soon. Seems like he's really desperate...That Jason. - says Owari in a very calm voice. He's looking at a very familiar face...But that over face doens't seem to be as calm as he is, after seing the bodies around him. We see the full picture...The beach covered with blood, half of the sand missing, the forest destroyed. The campfire that the crew set up gone, along with the tents and their other equipment. A huge amoun of black feathers all around the place. A huge scrap metal platform, broken down is lying on the other side of the place. A big pile of Swords, all stabbed in the ground, like a spiral, all aiming towards one particular spot. The Mugen pirates are all lying unconcious, after their inevitable loss at the hands and swords of the End himself. Marcus The hell...is this? Marcus eyes are wide open, and his pupils are dilated. His fists are tighly closed, almost shaking. His white flame is burning all around him, and he's just standing there, to Owari's right, looking at him. Soup, his supersonic pet arrives now, and is shocked by the scenery. Owari: Precisely. This...is Hell. The Mugen Pirate's demise. In an instant, Marcus looks away, and he turns his gaze to a tree. He warps infront of it, jumps, geppous, and with a simple push of his legs reaches up to the den den mushi, ending the call. As he's falling down slowly with his geppou, Owari also appears above him, grabbing the den den mushi...Then, he simply crushes it in his hand and throws it down to the ground with force. Marcus and Owari are now standing inside the forest... Owari: Did Jason tell you to come here? Marcus: Mango only sent me a message telling me about you, his dark side, and to use my Haki to find you the second i get this message. It appears he wanted me to save this crew, but i guess i should have been quicker. Owari: Don't blame yourself...I hid my precense really well you know. Owari seathes his blades now, and he starts walking towards the beach. Marcus follows him. Owari:Your heartbeat is faster than usual, and the way your muscles move tells me you're ready to strike at any given moment. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you, nor the crew. Marcus: The gore around me suggests otherwise. Owari: Don't you trust your rival? Marcus: I do. But you're not him. I heard your song. It's really...dark, evil to it's core. It was the same song i heard from Magno, but the guitar was in another tuning, the drums were playing much faster, and the effects were dark and scary...The vocals were like they were dying...but they were enjoying death. Owari: Yeah, not bad. By the way, you can call me Owari. The thing is, Marcus, i AM Jason. There are only two things that make us different. Our use of our fruits, and the way we view the world. Marcus starts going around, while still talking with Owari, picking up the Mugen pirates, and placing them next to eachother. Marcus: Why? Why the hate? Why the slaughter though? Owari: Oh... You ask why i wanted to kill them. Well, i really had no choice, even though i kinda liked them as a crew. The thing is, it was really really advantageous for me. First of all, I knew they were able to inflict damage to me. You don's see it now cause i healed, but around ten minuites ago i was missing a lung, some other organs, and my arms were pretty much dead. Through the Den Den mushi that you closed, i streamed the whole battle to the underworld. Every single dark figure in the world has seen the Mugen Pirate's stuggle against me...and by now, they all either fear me or respect me and my power. Marcus: You did all this...just for that? Owari: Nope. If the only thign to gain was this, i would just go ahead and defeat a marine ship or something...Not some of my acquaintances. What made me choose them was Jason. By beating them, his moral is sure to go down. Plus, he'll feel like shit, because im sure he had set out to see them first, and planned to go to his father next. Unfortunately for them, he choose Dad over them, and that's going to become a burden for him... Yusei's death, he'll think. is his own fault. Marcus is carrying Ihos on his shoulders, silently listening to Owari. Owari: Finally, i wanted to get rid of them for the most obvious reason. They are becoming strong. That is not good. I fear their growth. They cannot harm me, but i cannot say the same for some of my nakamas. I think that only around fifty guys in this world would survive a fight against the whole crew. Marcus: So you had three reasons for it. I still can't accept then that you are Mango. Owari: *He laughs silently and ironically* Yeah... Too bad. Now then, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna fight me? Marcus: *He turns around, too look Owari in the eyes. * If that's what you desire. Owari: Too bad then, cause I'm not gonna fight you. First of all, the last time we met, you were, without any powerups, equal in standing to me in Soul Burst. Now, i think you would have a hard time against me in Pantheon, if I used Mirai Iro. Oh, that reminds me, congratulations on defeating your foster father...He was a God too, right? Marcus: Ceasar wasn't exacly my foster father, but you can call him that...And he was the second most powerfull god while he was alive. *He laughs a bit and says jokingly* You really don't wanna see the shape of the island on which we fought. Owari: I'd say so.. *he smiles* Owari takes out a pair of his shrinking devices, and pushes the button, making two pair of wings come out. He wears them,opens up his pantheon flame, and turns his back to Marcus. Owari See you, Marcus. He jumps, and with a single leap, he's round twenty meters high. He swings his arms, and this weird mechanicsm he has devised helps him fly. As he's flying, he thinks to himself. Owari: Plus, if i fought you, i'd be a disadvantage. You're one of the two people...I can't drop dead with my fruit. Category:Blog posts